


Daily Lives Of The Tenants Of Happy Face Apartments

by bluefries



Series: Daily Lives Of The Tenants Of Happy Face Apartments [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), 드림캐쳐 | Dreamcatcher
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apartment AU, How Do I Tag, Multi, Non Idol AU, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, casual story, characters are a bit ooc i guess lol it depends on you, chill story, handong has a cat, i'll be using their real names, i'll tag ships when they show up, jiu has a dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefries/pseuds/bluefries
Summary: Kim Minji just wants everyone to be happy.Kim Bora thinks Aiko (Handong's cat) is out to get her.Lee Siyeon refuses to take the elevator alone and likes to think Gahyeon has mafia connections.Han Dong just wants Aiko to stop fighting with Harley (Minji's dog).Kim Yoohyeon seems to trip over literally everything.Lee Yoobin is trying to get everyone to stop thinking she has a criminal for a roommate.Lee Gahyeon just wants to get through university in one piece.A simple slice of life series following the lives of the tenants of the Happy Face apartment building.





	Daily Lives Of The Tenants Of Happy Face Apartments

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited to write this series since it's so chill and casual.  
> I hope you like it~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY! THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE BUT PLEASE READ, IT'S IMPORTANT.

_Hey guys, Crystal here. I just wanted to update/inform you guys about my fics, specifically the series, and no, I’m not discontinuing them so you can relax lol. I’m just going to make a few changes on how I do things because of lack of time cause school sucks lol._

_Let us begin ~_

**───────────** **⊱** **⁜** **⊰** **───────────**

** Daily Lives of the Tenants of Happy Face Apartments (T.H.F.A.) **

_My plan for THFA is to finish writing it by the end of the year. I already have the entire general plot mapped out, so writer's block shouldn't be an issue (I hope)._

_I also want it to have an average of 40-50 chapters with a word count of not less than 50k words (fingers crossed this actually happens)._

_Now, the big change. I will post the chapters when my current semester ends which is basically the end of the year or early January. This means I'll be posting when I'll have already finished the story so you guys can have regular updates instead of waiting months for an update._

_Also, a minor change, I’m going to remove the honorifics (i.e. ‘ **unnie** ’, ‘ **oppa** ’) from the story. I was rereading the first chapters and Yoobin saying ‘ **unnie** ’ followed by complete English sentences made me cringe, actually the entire dialogue made me cringe (lol maybe it’s just my writing, in general, that’s cringe). Either way, I feel the honorifics are kind of misplaced in the story if that makes sense. Respect for elders, hierarchy and such will still be observed. I’ll just have to find alternative ways to show it._

** dYSFUNCTIONAL fAMILY cHAT fIC – sEASON oNE **

_"Season One" is actually almost done with roughly 4 chapters left, so I'll update them when I can but probably will update them along with THFA and 30 Day next year._

_There MIGHT be a "Season Two", who knows? It depends on how much I want to continue writing the chat fic and also, you, the reader, how you feel about essentially having a sequel._

 

** 30 Day SuYeon Challenge **

_This will get the same treatment as THFA. I'll write all the remaining 22 days and post them regularly, according to the update schedule (Tue, Thur, Sat) in early January._

_So, I'll post this when I'm done writing all the remaining days so that once again, you guys don't have to wait years for the next update._

**───────────** **⊱** **⁜** **⊰** **───────────**

**_So there you go. That’s what I’m going to do from now on regarding these series unless anyone has an alternative._ **

**_If you have any questions or suggestions that could make the situation easier or something, feel free to leave a comment._ **

**_Thank you for reading this boring upload._ **

**_Have a lovely day/night ~_ **


End file.
